


because you're gorgeous

by angelkoushi



Series: why do you love me? [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Friends to Lovers, HQSwiftWeek2020, M/M, Sexual Tension, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkoushi/pseuds/angelkoushi
Summary: It's common for college students to dream of a drunk mistake that somehow ends up with a happy ending. For Hanamaki, that was in the form of one Matsukawa Issei.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: why do you love me? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921708
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	because you're gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gorgeous (Reputation)
> 
> _"And you should think about the consequence of you touching my hand in the darkened room."_

***

The moment Hanamaki Takahiro realized that his best friend was actually pretty hot, he knew he was fucked.

It shouldn’t have been such a train wreck of a realization; friends can acknowledge each other’s physical characteristics, right? But the matter of fact is, Issei is gorgeous and Takahiro felt a swell of unwarranted selfishness for him.

He wished it could have been anywhere else more… wholesome. Maybe then, he would have called Issei ‘handsome’ or ‘attractive’, or even ‘cute’ – if you could call that bulky giant such. He could have found something about Issei that was remotely close to adorable to excuse the adjective.

But here he was: sitting at the bar as the ice in his glass melted and ruined the taste of his Mai Tai, his teeth rattling because of the heavy bass drops from the club speakers that suspiciously sounded like they were right behind him.

Watching his tall hunk of a best friend grind with some rando on the dance floor.

And boy, can Issei _move_.

Takahiro watched as his big hands made their way to the hips of the boy in front of him, and they swayed along to the beat. The other boy’s hands roamed up his own torso, up his neck, until he was able to loop it behind Issei’s nape. They curled in so close to each other that Takahiro started wondering if Issei was nibbling at the boy’s ear.

Not a good picture.

Takahiro grabbed his glass and downed the last of it. When he looked back to the dance floor, Issei was watching him.

He didn’t stop dancing with the boy, except now those hazel eyes pierced the darkness and the flashing lights of the club and were pinned right on Takahiro. The gaze held him still like a butterfly for observation.

The air seemed to grow thin.

When the song finished, the other boy grabbed at Issei before he could leave and pulled him down. Takahiro looked away before their faces met, his grip on the glass growing feral.

That shouldn’t have bothered him as much as it did in that moment. Hell, it never bothered him before. Issei has brought one too many partners home to their dorm over the course of the year. Takahiro had to suffer through all sorts of noises many a night, and it only bothered him because he always woke up cranky.

“Hey.”

Takahiro cleared his throat and turned, masking his thoughts with a smile. “That your prize for the night?”

Issei frowned, then glanced back to where Takahiro nodded. The other boy had gone. “No.”

“Why not? You were practically getting it on over there already. Just tell me early, so I have time to hit up a friend to sleep over with.”

“Gin and tonic, please.”

Issei joined him at the bar, and Takahiro could feel the heat rippling from his body from all the dancing. He ordered a margarita as an attempt to cool himself down.

“You done for tonight?” he asked, hoping for any semblance of familiarity before the moment in the night when he foolishly ogled at his best friend dancing and decided he was hot as fuck.

“What time is it?”

“1:30.”

“Let me just finish this, then,” said Issei as his drink came. He popped open a button from his shirt; he already had to top two undone. “It’s hot in here.”

 _Hell yeah it is._ Takahiro cleared his throat again. “Want to head to the rooftop?”

“Let’s do it.”

There were bouncers guarding the stairs to the rooftop of the bar, checking for how intoxicated people are before they let them through. Both boys passed, and when the door opened to the wider space, Takahiro took a deep breath.

They made their way to the ledge overlooking the surrounding areas. There were other bars along the street; it was a lively neighborhood close to their university campus. Takahiro took a sip of his drink as he leaned over the railing.

“Damn, that’s better.”

Issei chuckled, and Takahiro internally cursed. He knows that chuckle by heart; he knows how and when it changed from pitchy to deep when they were growing up. Which was why he couldn’t understand why on earth it made his insides twist now.

It matched the way Issei’s dark curls fell over his face, the way his lips curled into a lazy smile. It matched his veiny arms under the rolled-up sleeves of his black button-down. It matched the way his throat bobbed when he took a long swig of his drink. Hell, it even matched the way his hazel eyes reflected the nearest streetlights, how they were made to look darker and more foreboding.

Takahiro’s mouth had never felt so dry.

“You look constipated.”

Takahiro glared and aimed a kick at Issei’s shin. “Shut up.”

“Out with it, Hiro. What’s going on with you? You think I didn’t catch you staring at me a while ago?”

“I wasn’t.”

“Was too.”

“Was not.”

“Was too.”

“Drop it or else.”

“Or else what?”

Takahiro met Issei’s darkened eyes. They were challenging him, and he wasn’t about to back down.

Maybe it was the slight intoxication; he’s had more than three drinks in the past two hours, could be more, he’s not sure. But deep down he knew that wasn’t it. He’s not nearly tipsy enough to do something he would forget in the morning. And besides, drunk words are sober thoughts, right? Maybe they applied to actions too. Just maybe.

Whatever the reason (or lack thereof), Takahiro suddenly grabbed Issei by the back of his head and drew him down, capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

Issei was motionless for only a fraction of a second, before he began moving against Takahiro’s grip. His arms made their way around Takahiro’s body, pulling the shorter boy’s slightly thinner frame tighter against his own, loving the way it fit against him just right. He felt Takahiro’s hands drag along his back and grip his shoulders, pulling them as physically close as they could. He cupped Takahiro’s face and changed the angle, nipping at Takahiro’s bottom lip and licking where he bit.

Takahiro took a shuddering breath as he pulled away for a second, and their foreheads rested against each other as the gulped in some air. Their breaths mingled between them, both sweet and tangy from their own respective drinks. Takahiro looked into Issei’s eyes and was fascinated to find that even then, the bigger man was hesitant.

Well, then.

He took the plunge and chased after Issei’s lips again, this time tracing Issei’s bottom lip with his tongue. Coaxing him to open up.

To his surprise, Issei spun him around until his back hit the wall. It earned Issei the gasp that allowed him to breach Takahiro’s lips and lick into his mouth. The moan that ripped from Takahiro’s mouth was embarrassingly loud.

Despite himself, Issei broke them apart and fucking _laughed_.

“Shut _up_ you lout,” snapped Takahiro, pushing Issei away. Way to break the mood.

Issei, the jerk, stepped back and wheezed. Takahiro kicked him again and downed his drink even as Issei took a sip of his.

“Ugh why did I even bother.”

“Hiro.”

“What?”

Takahiro made the mistake of looking at him again. Issei’s eyes were playful, his grin lopsided in such a way that tugged at Takahiro’s chest. He leaned forward until he had Takahiro caged between his arms, his body, and the wall. Then he had the audacity to lift a ridiculously thick eyebrow.

“That good, huh?”

“Shut up, I said.”

“How long?”

“How long what?”

“How long have you been waiting for that?”

“You’re a fucking jerk. Step away from me right now or you’ll regret. I mean it.”

“Hey, I’m sorry.”

Issei made to lift a hand to Takahiro’s face, but Takahiro slapped it away. “Don’t touch me.”

“Hiro, come on. We were having a good time.”

“I’m not here for a good time.”

Issei blinked. “Say that again, but slowly.”

“I mean,” said Takahiro with a huff, “I’m not here for temporary bliss. I’m not about to ruin what we have just to feel good for one night.”

_Even if I want to. So much._

“Who said it’ll ruin it?”

Takahiro met Issei’s eyes, his own wordlessly seeking an explanation. Issei sighed, then leaned forward that he was nose to nose with Takahiro.

“Take this chance with me, Hiro. There’s no one I’d trust more. We’re too tight to break, don’t you think?”

“You want to bet on that?”

“I want to bet on us.”

Takahiro scowled, but already his mouth was craving the feel of Issei’s lips, his body screaming for his warmth again. He pursed his lips.

“If this changes anything with us, you dunce face, I will hunt you down. You think I won’t?”

“I mean, if it changes, I hope it’s the favorable sort.”

“Meaning?”

Issei rolled his eyes, and Takahiro hated how hot that looked. “That maybe we can finally move from this ridiculous pining stage and act like the sappy, gross couples in those romcoms you love watching.”

“I do _not_ —” Takahiro paused. “What—you’ve been pining after me?”

“I’ve wanted you for a while, it’s almost embarrassing.”

Takahiro punched his chest and pain laced up his arm. Issei was a wall of solid muscle, but Takahiro wasn’t about to acknowledge that. “Why the fuck have you not said anything?”

“Same reason you haven’t.”

“You suck.”

“I’m not even going to bite onto that innuendo.”

“Ugh just shut up.”

The light in Issei’s eyes grew dangerous, and Takahiro wanted nothing more than to take the leap. And he knew, somehow, that if he did, Issei would be waiting at the bottom. When the other boy’s reply came, Takahiro knew things would never be the same after tonight.

“Make me.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> We need more MatsuHana-centered fics guys, come on. And I said this on twitter, but apparently my branding (read: brainrot) is MatsuHana in a club or a bar. I am currently incapable of writing them in any other setting (but I will try because they deserve it).
> 
> If you liked my baby, please leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
